narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Everrain
|kanji=常雨 |romaji=Tokoame |literal english=Often Rain |area= |pop= |density= |countries= * Land of Everrain |clans= *Hattori clan |past=yes |former countries= 650-34BN 600-34BN 800-34BN 800-34BN 845-34BN 530-34BN 880-530BN 860-600BN 870-650BN |former clans= }} The Everrain (常雨, Tokoame) is a small region of Everland continent. It is the smallest sub-continent in Everland by size and number of country, currently consists of only one country. The region is also known as the Central Everland. It is a landlocked region, surrounded by three of the five Great Countries. As its name suggested, it is a rainy country, in fact, it has the highest rainfall in Everland. Due to its extreme climate and remote geographical location, the region had many different ethnics and customs. After the unification by , however, most customs and cultures were destroyed by his rapid reformation and revolution. History Ancient History Medieval History Countries Current Land of Everrain Main article: Land of Everrain Land of Everrain (常雨の国, Tokoame no Kuni) is a country established by in 34 BN through unification of the Six Kingdoms in the Everrain region. It is more commonly known as the Land of Rain. Currently, it is the only country in Everrain region. Unlike the modern countries who has shifted toward constitutional monarchy, Land of Everrain is still practicing absolute monarchy. In short, it is ruled by one ruler with supreme authority. Former Land of Tear Main article: Land of Tear Land of Tear (涙の国, Rei no Kuni) was an ancient kingdom situated in Everrain, founded by Reimitsu clan way before the arrival of Ōtsutsuki. Land of Tear, at its peak, controlled not only the whole Everrain but some parts of other sub-region areas (Land of Fire, Wind, Earth, etc). In 880 BN, the land was usurped by Kureta clan and renamed as Land of Kureta. Land of Tear was ultimately revived in 530 BN but their land was reduced to nothing but a piece of small land in Everrain. Tear was subsequently involved in Six Kingdoms War as one of the Six Kingdoms for the next five centuries. In the early 34 BN, Tear became the first Six Kingdoms to fall into Hanzō's hand. Land of Darkfire Main article: Land of Darkfire Land of Darkfire (暗火の国, Kurahi no Kuni) was a medieval kingdom founded in 845 BN by Kurahi clan, the period when Everrain was in the state of turmoil. Darkfire was one of the five kingdoms founded during the Dark Age that survived and prospered after the period subsided. Being one of the six huge kingdoms in Everrain automatically hauled Darkfire into the regional war. The period known as Six Kingdoms lasted until 34 BN, when Darkfire was ultimately conquered by the mighty Hanzō. Festivals and Events Heisame Everrain Mūsotaikai Main article: Everrain Musōtaikai Everrain Musōtaikai (雨下無双大会, Ameka Musōtaikai) is the most prestigious and oldest tournament in Everrain, with history dated as far back to 4000 BN. It started out as a martial art tournament and eventually evolved into art tournament. It is organized at the end of every calendar year and regulated by a powerful mysterious group known as Mūso Group. The tournament rewards gold ingots to the finalists, except the champion, in which a choice between gold ingots and random gift is provided. As its name suggests, it can be anything, ranging from worthless scrap to priceless artifact. Trivia *Everrain is the smallest sub-region in Everland but is very modernized. __NOEDITSECTION__